world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Winters (Reality-9723)
Brandon Winters was a mutant who was captured by the Gene Cleansers. He died in an attempt to escape and to help fellow captive Rebecca Frost escape. However, this was not before he and her had sex and Rebecca became pregnant and eventually gave birth to Fiona Winters. He had the ability of X-Ray Vision. History Brandon Winters was a young employee at a chemical company called Chemical's Authority. He had been developing his x-ray vision abilities which allowed him to see through any solid objects. The chemical inventory was being robbed by a random street gang trying to get chemicals to make drugs and they left a hand grenade in a vat of chemicals. He used his x-ray vision to see through containers and retrieve the grenade before it blew up. A Gene Cleansers base was located in a near area and their mutant detection device the; Genetic Monitoring Network they picked up on his genetic signature and abducted him merely three days later. He ended up at a base camp where experiments where performed on him before the mutant and fellow captive Shade (Alexia Dougland) caused a breakout. In his escape of the falling building she ran into Rebecca Frost and had sex in their escape, getting Rebecca pregnant with their daugter; Fiona Winters. He presumably died in a cave-in of a part of the building during their escape. Appearance Brandon is very attractive, even prior to his appearance after being held captive for months. He had shoulder length brown hair, that had natural black streaks scattered throughout it. He had chocolate brown colored eyes, that shifted to black whenever he was using his x-ray vision. He had a rather muscular body, being skinny having lean, streamlined muscles his entire life. Though he did not have any significant definition to his muscles particularly in his abdomen muscles. Personality Prior to his death; Brandon was a very cold person, he was rude, disrespectful, and mean to everybody who he was around, not without cause. However, he still risked his life (and lost it) while he was trying to help a fellow captive escape escape. Before he was captured by the Gene Cleansers he was a very sarcastic and humorous person. He was what you would call the life of the party, because he was always cheering those around him up with conveniently placed jokes and a string of good words. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Brandon could see through any solid object at will, he has also displayed an ability to see through lead which displays advanced x-ray vision status. Strength & Durability Level Brandon had the normal strength of a man his age. Fighting Skills Brandon had no training in any kind of fighting skills. Intelligence Brandon obtained his high school diploma. He also went to college and gained a business degree. He has knowledge of the basic periodic table elements due to him working a chemical company. Weaknesses Brandon has the weaknesses of any normal human being. Paraphernalia He has no significant equipment, though during his attempted escape from the Gene Cleanser's prison he used sticks, rocks, bars, and various other tools as weapons to protect himself from the guards. Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-9723 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gene Cleansers Captives Category:Mutants